The Legend of Dragon Taming!
by sachaelle
Summary: The legend of dragons taming, as told in chapter 6 of Harry Potter & the Atlantis wreckage! To Harry by Charlie Weasley. Adapted into bedtime story, for the children of Atlantis.


Once upon a time, there live a family and its dragon. The dragon was big, beautiful, and very valuable

making the family rich beyond measure. From the tip of its own, to the clip of its claw, the dragon had

value.

But to the family, the dragon wasn't a walking talking pile of gold, no he was a valued member. But not

everyone saw it that way. The value of the dragon was constant, and always in demand. Thus soon

enough, as everyone with eyes and economic acumen could tell you, the inevitable came to pass. The

family network, even paying all the tax the noble and the king demanded, surpassed them. The king and

his advisors, jealous, angry, and just plain terrified, started to move against the family.

First, they demanded the requisition of the animal to them. When that inevitably failed, they tried to

take the dragon by force. The result, was a short one sided battle, in favor of the family.

When the new king came to parley, the family asked for autonomy, with open trade to prevent such

thing happening again. The new king, after such crushing defect accepted.

Thus the family lived happily ever after, for many generations…

Until many centuries later!

The family had prospered, they offered their dragon in the breading program, and always kept one egg,

for continued prosperity. That egg became the new family dragon when the old one passed. And the link

from the dragon to the family, stayed as strong as ever because of that practice. The family was strong,

prosperous, and a force to be reckoned with. Until one day it wasn't enough!

The family had progressed in number. Until what the baby of the family received was but a pittance

compared to the other's. Jealous, and not content with what he had, (which was a great deal more then

many) he gambled his part on the promises of a big return. But his luck at the game was as non-existent

as his thankfulness for his family, meaning none. He lost, and with the lander shark after him, and

knowing his family won't lift a finger to help (he had alienated everyone by this point) he made a

desperate, cruel, cowardly move, he sneaks up on the dragon and killed him. Then he sold every part,

from the tip of his own, the clip of his claw, he sold it all to cover his dept.

Drunk on his victory, and flat broke again, he teams up with likeminded sons and daughters, in the same

position as he was, to kill their family dragon, and share the profit. As the year passed the group

continuing their despicable practice, acquired a hefty blood price on their heads. But that didn't seem to

stop them.

As the tally of dragon blood rose up, the dragon became mistrustful. They didn't when or if

they would receive a dagger to the heart, for their part. Worried about a revolt, the rest of the families

with dragons, team up with the families of the betrayed, along with the kings, to hunts down that

despicable group of killer.

When found, the battle was epic, with heavy loss on both side. But finally, after losing more than half

of his troop, the leader of the poacher surrendered. And the victors celebrated their victory!

The kings, along with a new society formed during the dark time of the poacher, made new law to

prevent such tragedy to ever happen again. The first item, was that it was illegal for private individual to

own a dragon. All dragon, for their own protection had to live in a dragon preserve. All text on successful

dragon rearing was now illegal, to prevent new generation to try again.

It was with heavy heart that the remaining family surrendered their dragon to the wild. Along with the

Other family who lost their, were the one who open the first dragon preserve, enabling them to stay

Close to their dragon.

This is why dragon are considered dumb, as the descendants were raised in the wild, and were taught

by older dragons, that humans were distraught full, and traitorous, and to not trust them, even the one

that feed and take care of you. Dragons after all, had long memory. Even longer than the fabled muggle

elephant!

And that children, is why the dragon of Atlantis are special, as they were raised the old way, and trust us

As we trust them.

Let this also be a warning to you, to not let greed, make you put your need ahead of family. As the

Dragons are family, just you and I, and to hurt them is to hurt family, and would ultimately destroy our

beautiful islands!


End file.
